The art of courtship
by lildemonicfoofubunni
Summary: It is short and sweet, so read and enjoy or the bunny gets it.


~Holding a small sphere then rolling it on the floor~ Disclaimer, I need you., with your sue blocking powers and no money making power boost.

Needless to say I do not own Naruto, nor anything related to the wonderful and still on going saga.

-WARNING THIS FICLET MAY INCLUDE YAOI-ISTIC TRAITS-

Sasuke sits back like a fat cat and licks his lips. Who knew the boy could smile, granted it was a very lecherous one, but a smile none the less. Months of chasing, planning, dropping subtle hint and finally , FINALLY that ass was his.

The ebony haired young man taps his fingertips rhythmically against each other and laughs. Sasuke quickly realizes impromptu evil laughter is frown upon the moment Naruto looks back over his shoulder with the expression of disturbed confusion marring his whiskered face.

"What? Dobe." The raving raven spits innocently.

But before the usually hot headed response could be uttered, an beautiful explosion grabs the blonde's attention and the incident was easily blown off.

Now, one might assume, since Sasuke is like a porcelain god among commoners, getting the attention of someone, anyone would be a relatively easy thing to do. Sasuke also thought this to be a stone fact as well.

Wrong.

~~FLASHBACK~

OPERATION FOX HUNT

Crouched on the worn wooden rail of a bridge, the troubled teen frowned. He mused maybe his without doubt flawless tactics, perhaps just perhaps, flawed in some way?

" Impossible," he huffed as he quickly he blew off that ridiculous thought.

.

He practiced the 3 C's of courtship. Concern, Compliment, and enCouragement, fool proof.

.

First, to show was always concerned Sasuke often inquired about Naruto's mental well being; "What the hell is wrong with you, Dobe? The blonde's response was usually less the stellar.

Then, to show that he often takes notice of how wonderful Naruto looks, he would complement the blond on his fashion sense, "God orange is the only color you know.". Again zip.

Finally, whenever Naruto was down and wanting to just give up, he would shower him with excessive amounts of encouragement ; "Come on , get up Dobe before I kick your sorry ass again." Still nada.

MISSION: FAILED

However after months of nothing, poor frustrated Sasuke was force to ask for help. Yes help, help in the form of a pink haired comrade, named Sakura.

OPERATION: GIRLFRIEND

Determined to make this work he marched up to her, held her hand in his,. Pulled her close and whispered. "I need you."

In retrospective perhaps that wasn't the best approach on a girl who has been pining for you before she even knew what the word meant. He discovered two vital things that day . One: Once wedding plans are set in motion they are a bitch to stop. Two: Home girl has a mean right hook. Needless to say Sasuke was back to square one.

MISSION: FAILED

Someone once said, "Absence makes the heart grow fonder."

If in your face clues weren't Naruto's forte then maybe a hiatus was the route to go.

OPERATION: EMPTY DEN

In the wee hours of the morning, Sasuke quietly left his quaint little village. As he roamed the country side, he meet new people, made friends, honed his ass kicking skills on bad guys. Things were going along perfectly. He knew Naruto will be looking for him real soon. At last, twenty-seven days, eight hours and forty-two minutes, the gold moment had arrived. With baited breathe and a flying heart, Sasuke caught a glimpse of his eternal sunshine. Sadly the poor boy didn't see the solar flare of a fist barreling towards his soon to be scared face.

"Bastard." Naruto grumbled as he tosses the incoherent teen over his shoulder.

MISSION: FAILED

Apparently , absence does not make the heart grow fonder however it does lead an entire village of ninjas into believing you have gone rouge.

After months of interrogations and house arrest and missions a blind monkey with ADD could handle, Sasuke's life was back on course. Minus, the loud mouthed blond with common goody parts. Fed up with all the games and many night of loneliness Sasuke did what any horny just out off of probation young man would do. Manually sated and with a clear mind he approaches Naruto with a fool , no a Naruto-proof plan.

OPERATION: FOX TRAP

A simple, ye old grab and go. It worked in the uncivilized day of yesteryear . With stealthiest of a ninja, go figure, Sasuke over took the unsuspecting lost in ramen heaven blue eyed fox and flash stepped him to a more intimate setting.

Once the slue of creative ways of wind element disembowelment stopped, Sasuke removed the blindfold from his bounded but regrettable not gagged captive.

"Bastard, what in the hell do you want?" the teeth gnashing blond forced.

Like tsunami Sasuke crashed into the now prone victim. He whispered in a voice laced with dark promise, " I want to make you quiver." A throaty chuckle followed Naruto's instinctual response. "Yes, just like that."

MISSION: COMPLETE.

A year with Naruto, Sasuke has learned a few things. One; Naruto is a lousy mind reader. Two; actions speak louder than words ever could.

A click followed by three synthesized notes the once alive with action widescreen now looms in darkness and silence.

"Hey, bastard I was…" his words were reduced to muffled hums as a familiar weight presses him against the floor. "you have no patience or an ounce tactic."

He chuckles at the irony, "but this way gives me an immediate response and," with a slow and meaningful roll of his hips he murmurs, "a more pleasurable outcome."

That evening every thing went according to plan.


End file.
